<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Life is a Movie (then you’re the best part) by towncean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747097">If Life is a Movie (then you’re the best part)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/towncean/pseuds/towncean'>towncean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Movie sentiments, Strangers with feelings, catching feelings, night routines, subtle yearning, temporary happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/towncean/pseuds/towncean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching old animated movies in the cinema has got to be one of Atsumu’s favourite weekly routine. In one fateful night, he went to see a movie only to have his favourite spot taken by a stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Life is a Movie (then you’re the best part)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another random angst brainrot I had this morning and was supposed to be a short thread, but I couldn't stop typing so I just posted it here. I speed-typed it for about two to three hours so please don’t expect too much.</p><p>Ps. grammatical errors ahead. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu definitely liked those old Ghibli movies that are being played in the cinema every week FOR FREE. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He never missed one even when he's already watched them in the past. And besides watching it for free, he always found himself sitting alone and having the whole cinema for himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That became his favourite weekly routine not until he saw another man who occupied the usual seat he used to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Out of all the damn seats, why did it have to be <em>his </em>seat?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Excuse me...yer stealing my seat." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man shifted his cap and curls brushed the sides of his face. He inspected his seat. "This is the cinema's property. I see no random name that says it's yours And besides...” he gestured to the other empty seats around them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You can take whatever else you want. I came here first, so it’s mine for tonight.” He shrugged and rested his back on the soft leather cushion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Atsumu's not a random name at all!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What—"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Atsumu—"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What made you think I care?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat behind him and placed his feet right above the man’s backrest. The latter just snorted while Atsumu threw a fit on a stranger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was pouting the whole time as he watched one of his favourite animated movies: Ponyo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu stood up when the closing credits appeared. But he noticed the man who didn't seem like he plans to leave the cinema at all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The movie’s done. Why aren't ya leaving yet?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took the man five seconds to answer. "I just...don't want to leave yet."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu nodded in the dark and left him to have the dim and spacious room all by himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It happened again. And again. And again. The man didn't occupy his seat after Atsumu fought for it, but he still sat on the same row as Atsumu.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn't mind it though. Cause when he was sniffing and bawling his eyes out after watching Grave of the Fireflies, a hand reached out to him with a hanky over it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"T-thank you. I'll return this to you next week."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu came into a realization that he's not just looking forward to whatever Ghibli movie is being played in the movies, but he was also anticipating for this stranger's company. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> On the fifth week, Atsumu made sure to wear his new shirt and imported perfume his cousin gave him. He also dropped by the convenience store first to grab some snacks as he planned to finally ask this nameless stranger to hang out with him other than watching old movies. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He giggled when he checked the cinema's site and saw the Howl's Moving Castle on the list at 9 pm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bags of snacks almost slipped from his fingers when he spotted the man standing outside the cinema’s entrance, his eyes roaming around like he’s looking for someone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu blushed. “Don’t get ahead of yerself yet," he reminded himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The man spruced up when the blonde beauty arrived. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-you’re here...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu beamed. His hazel eyes glinted with fondness while he looked in the man’s dark eyes, illuminating the shimmer of city lights. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I’m here! I loved their movies and they're being played for free! I definitely won't let it pass. How about ya?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And for the first time, the man removed his face mask. Atsumu was stunned, almost blinded by such charm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man smiled. "Yeah...I love it here..." he moistened his pale lips as he offered his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Shall we?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu gaped at him but he took his hand anyway. His eyes only focused on their hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Is this even real?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched the man's strong back when he recalled something. "Wait...may I...know yer name?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man stopped from his tracks. He paused, thinking of what to respond with. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Will you...still watch with me next week?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Then I'll tell you next week. I have something to tell you too." He lead Atsumu to his favourite seat and sat right next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Next week it is...</em>Maybe he'll finally get the chance to ask him out when they meet again next week.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu couldn't focus on the movie as he get distracted my the man's deep breaths and his little expressions while all he placed all his attention to the big screen ahead of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ways his lips part when he gets surprised, the small curve on his lips when something funny happens in the movie, the small moles on his temple...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu didn't just memorize them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He even <em>adored </em>them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu was more vocal about gushing over the Howl, though. "This damn hottie can take me wherever he wants and I'll even thank him for letting me in his castle." His hands clasped as he enthused over the blond wizard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh to be Sophie and walk on air with the Howl while telling me <em>that’s my boy.</em>" the man laughed as Atsumu continued to simp for the character. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, don't ya think the Howl looked even hotter with his dark hair? I mean, look at him!" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I like the...blonde one better..." Atsumu's brows creased while his head tossed to the side. And to his surprise, the man was looking at him instead of the screen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He's pretty..." the man added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu blushed. He was silently thankful that the room is dimmed or else, he'll get exposed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-if that's what ya think...I still prefer dark hair, though," he murmured as he glanced on the man's dark curls. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu confirmed that he has a type. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were moments that Atsumu wanted to hold his hand and chase after its warmth. Or sometimes, he wanted to comb the man's hair with his fingers make his pretty curls bounce on his palm. He wanted to share his nachos and orange fanta with him. He suddenly imagined the things he wanted to do...with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the movie, the man offered to walk him to the train station. They strode on the pavements and Atsumu mulled over the fallen leaves’ crunching sound whenever the sole of his shoes meet the surface of the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were no words spoken at all, but Atsumu felt like he’s learning more and more about the stranger he’s grown attached to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu took a glimpse at the man who kept his hands in his pocket. He paid attention to him too much that he can tell how the man’s frame got smaller each week. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why didn’t ya eat the snacks I got ya earlier?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I wasn't hungry." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ya always say that and now I even looked bigger than ya." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man chuckled. "Well you are. I'm just... taller, I guess."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fine, slenderman." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"...omi," the man uttered on air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Omi? huh?" Atsumu watched him lift his head, his eyes filled with quandary Atsumu couldn't unravel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man met his beady-eyed stare. “That’s my name. And I won’t repeat myself, fyi." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...I thought ya won't say it until next week?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't like making <em>you</em> wait," he confessed. Atsumu felt his palms tingle in awe. It’s as if his hands are itching to pull this man into a kiss, but he restricted himself from anything that may ruin the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank ya for tonight, Omi.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, thank <em>you</em>...for being there.” the man’s lips parted as he wanted to say more, but he ended up sighing his wordless thoughts instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu waved at his favourite stranger who once stole his favourite seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can't wait for next week! haha!" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Me too...Atsumu. See ya."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"See ya!!!" Atsumu observed the man from the huge windows of the train until he can't see him anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the sixth and the most anticipated week in Atsumu's agenda, he styled his hair and baked some cookies for his movie...date? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Is that even considered a date?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at the his watched and—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh my god, I'm fucking late!!" Atsumu screamed as he hurried to wear his shoes and ran to the station.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was panting when he reached the cinema's entrance and panicked to wipe the sweat off his face. He searched through his pockets for a napkin but he saw a hanky. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He grimaced. He's planning to return the man's handkerchief tonight but h <em>desperately </em></span> <span class="s1">needed something to wipe with. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ugh, I guess I'll just return it next week," he whispered as he dabbed the cloth on his forehead and neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uhm...are you, perhaps, Atsumu?" a gentle voice spoke behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu thought he was thinking about the man too much that he was hallucinating, but this woman here looked so much like him. She even had tiny moles on her face too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y-yes?" he stopped wiping his face. The woman stared at the hanky in his hand before speaking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So you know Kiyoomi?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"K-kiyoomi?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. My <em>brother</em>. He loved to go here to see Ghibli movies.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-oh...yeah. I see him here all the time." Atsumu tidied himself up when he realized that he’s speaking with one of Omi’s family.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I came here because he wanted me to tell you to <em>stop</em> waiting for him.” the woman swallowed the lump on her throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-sorry? He literally told me last week that he’ll meet me here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know...I know he did. He told me everything.” one tear escaped her eyes and the next thing Atsumu knew was that this woman is now shaking while tears came streaming down her fair skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She handed Atsumu a piece of paper. “I-I’m so sorry that he can’t make it anymore. But I want to thank you.” she wiped her cheeks with a handkerchief similar to the one Atsumu was holding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never seen my brother smile like that. He’s never even opened up to me. But that one night, he told me that someone asked him why he’s still staying even if the movie has ended. That’s when he realized how he wanted to stay more...to do more. It might've been too late, but that’s the time let his guard down to me, to us, to himself.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu couldn't quite understand what she meant, but he realized one thing when he saw the drips of liquid on the paper in his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Read his letter. Please hear him out through this.” she gave Atsumu a soothing, consoling embrace before she left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu stood there, completely dazed with what happened. He entered the cinema and sat on his favourite seat. He glanced at the space beside him. Atsumu has always loved having the whole room for himself, but the movie theatre felt so lonely now...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he hated it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His body trembled and sobs escaped his mouth while his fingers struggled to open the letter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Atsumu, </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">You’re right, that name isn’t random at all. I think it’s now my favourite. I can't get it off my mind no matter how I try after you fought for your seat. Silly, isn’t it? There were so many seats out there, so why bother wasting your energy over something so trivial? It made me think. God, I couldn't even focus on the movie because I was worried you’d hate me. I didn't lie when I said I didn't want to leave yet. It’s true. I still want to hear you laugh your heart out. I still want to keep handing you a tissue when I see your snot showing while you cry. I still want to argue with you over petty things like how you wanted to be the Howl’s husband. I still want to stay in the theatre for a little longer, cause I want it here. I </span> <span class="s3"> <b>love</b> </span> <span class="s2"> it here. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Waiting for you outside the cinema has become my routine and it pains me knowing that one day I won't be able to do it anymore. I only liked to see the movies to feel something. I wake up every day, wishing that I should've just lived on the screen as someone fictional. But Atsumu, you made me feel </span> <span class="s3"> <b>everything</b> </span> <span class="s2">. You made me feel something so real that cannot be imitated by any movie I’ve seen.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I think the movies themselves are amazing and I’ve loved every single one of them. But knowing I have someone like you to watch it with is something that I always look forward to. And I think that’s the best part of being here.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>In a room filled with empty seats, I’d still find my way to sit next to you. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Atsumu’s vision grew blurry as his tears pooled in his eyes. He clutched the paper close to his chest after seeing the three words at the end of the letter. The words he’d been wanting to admit after all those weeks. </p><p class="p2">”Thank you, Omi.” He uttered as the best part of his routine become another ending credits scene. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! It wasn’t really for angst week, I was just in the mood for some angst. I hope ya like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>